One Shots in Drift City
by Aonns02
Summary: A series of one shots based off of the epilogue in 'The Observer'. Following Alistor and his new team where they face a new city with new problems. Remember to review!
1. New

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

**Well everyone…I caved. I told myself that I wouldn't be writing anything more to do with Alistor, yet here I am. For those of you who don't know what I'm talking about, this is going to be a series of one shots based off of the epilogue in 'The Observer'.**

**Right then, let's get started!**

* * *

If looked at the right way, their first day wasn't all that bad.

Alistor, Jericho, Herald, Kole, and Gnarrk. All five of them were at least somewhat familiar with each other, unlike when Titans East was set up in Steel City, so it didn't take long for them to get to know each other.

Jericho and Herald had become close friends after the Brotherhood of Evil incident plus they had helped out Alistor when he had first shown up in Jump City when the Collector had been chasing him. So needless to say, the three of them got along pretty well.

Since Jericho and Kole started dating, Herald had been the one to transport the two when they went on dates (much to Gnarrk's displeasure). So they were also acquainted.

But Alistor barely knew the two. The only time he'd seen them was when all the Titans had gathered at the Tower when the Collector was trying to capture them. And he hadn't even met Gnarrk until after the whole thing was over.

So in order to get to know everyone, they all gathered in the Common Room in their new Tower in Drift City.

It started out alright. They made small talk with each other and laughed at the occasional joke.

It all went downhill from there.

It started when Alistor casually mentioned Cyborg's warning about Kole and Jericho sneaking off at night.

Bad mistake.

Gnarrk went crazy and started yelling at Jericho while grabbing Kole and making a B-line for the door. It took the combined efforts of both Kole and Herald to calm the caveman down and even then Alistor had to put up a barrier separating him and Jericho.

The blue mage could only look at the scene worriedly and say, "This may take some getting used to."

* * *

**There you have it. I know there wasn't any dialogue, but that'll change come next chapter.**

**And as an extra note, this will only be a series of one-shots. Not a story like I usually do.**

**This ought to be fun and I hope to see you soon!**

**Remember to review please!**


	2. Technology

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans!**

**Okay, I'm going to try updating this about once a day. But since it would become kind of tedious to keep trying to make these author's notes, I'll probably start going straight to the story unless something comes up.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Gnarrk had a problem. He wanted to go to the Common Room to get something to eat, but he found himself standing in the hallway. The reason? The door.

Even though he had been trying to work on it since he had defeated Dr. Light to save Kole, he was still afraid of technology. Cyborg had taken that into account when he designed the new Tower and made sure that Gnarrk's door was manual. But the rest of the Tower had automatic doors.

So, naturally, he was scared of them.

He stood in front of the Common Room door and stared it down. He crept up to it and extended his hand, hoping that he could just push it open. But as soon as his hand got close, the door's sensors activated and the door slid open.

"Gnarrk!" The caveman yelled in fear. He jumped away from the door and crouched to the ground while putting his hands on top of his head.

Once the door was shut again, he tentatively stood back up. He stared at the door for a few minutes and contemplated going to find Kole. He'd be braver if she was there to help him.

But then he thought about how Kole's door was also automatic. He shuddered slightly before settling down next to the wall. He'd just have to wait for her to show up.

He had been waiting for a solid ten minutes when he heard footsteps coming down the hall. He looked up excitedly, but it wasn't Kole he found walking towards him, but Alistor.

"Oh, good afternoon Gnarrk." Alistor said, tipping his hat. Then he looked around the hall and raised an eyebrow. "Might I ask why you are sitting in the hall?"

Gnarrk stood up and pointed at the door. "Gnarrk."

Alistor looked at the door and tried to puzzle out what Gnarrk was saying to him. He still hadn't gotten the time to get Kole to teach him Gnarrk's language. "Is the door broken?" Alistor asked.

He walked over to the door but, sure enough, it opened for him. Gnarrk jumped away on reflex and stared at the door in fear.

"Ah. I remember now." Alistor said, watching Gnarrk's reaction. "You're afraid of technology."

"Gnarrk…" The caveman said.

Alistor thought for a moment before going to stand next to Gnarrk. "You know, I used to be the same way."

"Gnarrk?" Gnarrk replied with a raised eyebrow.

Catching the questioning tone in his voice, Alistor nodded his head. "Yes. Technology is a poison to my kind. It completely drains my powers whenever I come into contact with it." He waved his hand in front of the door. It didn't open.

"I don't show up on scanners either. So Cyborg had to make some special pressure plates so that I can walk around the Tower freely." He took a step towards the door and, sure enough, it opened.

"I know your fear, Gnarrk." Alistor said sympathetically. He held out a hand to his teammate. "But there's no need to be afraid. If you'd like, I can coach you. Teach you how to live with it like I did."

Gnarrk looked at the outstretched hand suspiciously. Alistor noticed this. "I was told that you don't trust easily, Gnarrk. But we're a team now. It's only right that we look out for each other."

Gnarrk looked at the blue mage for a moment. Then he hesitantly took his hand and let himself be guided through the door.

"See? Nothing to be afraid of." Alistor said with a smile.

Gnarrk slapped Alistor's back with a grin, causing him to stagger forward. "Gnarrk!"

Alistor straightened himself and rubbed his sore back. Then he gave a nervous chuckle. "Now I just need to learn how to understand you."

* * *

**This seemed a bit deeper than for something at the beginning. But I thought the technology problem with Gnarrk needed to be addressed early.**

**I hope you liked it and remember to review please!**


	3. Food

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans!**

**Let's just get straight to the story.  
**

* * *

Herald was rummaging through the fridge, looking for something to eat. Something other than pizza. He liked pizza just as much as the next guy, but after a week straight of nothing but pizza, it tends to get a little old.

Unfortunately, all he could find was leftover pizza.

He sighed and looked around the room. Alistor was reading a book at the kitchen table and Kole and Jericho were sitting on the couch awkwardly while Gnarrk sat between them with his arms crossed.

"Hey." Herald called to them. "Does anyone here know how to cook?"

Alistor set down his book and raised an eyebrow. "Cook?" He looked at the three on the couch questioningly.

"Gnarrk." Gnarrk said, shaking his head.

Kole also shook her head. "Sorry. Me and Gnarrk usually just ate the forest fruit. We've never really had to cook before."

Alistor looked at him apologetically and raised his hands. "My apologies, but I can't exactly _use_ an oven or a stove."

They all turned to Jericho. '_I can sort of cook. But nothing more complicated than scrambled eggs.'_ He signed.

Herald rolled his eyes. "Guess that means it's up to me." He started opening up the cabinets and gathering ingredients. He turned around to see the others giving him surprised looks. "What?" He asked. "You live alone in a different dimension and you pick up a few things."

The others watched as he cooked up a steaming pot of spaghetti with meatballs.

Kole and Jericho were able to keep themselves composed, but Gnarrk was openly drooling at the smell and Alistor wasn't far behind.

"That smells delicious." Alistor said, ogling the meal.

Herald smirked and leaned against the counter. "Well come and get it."

"Gnarrk!" Gnarrk yelled happily. He reached out to take a handful of the pasta, but Herald smacked his hand with ladle. "Gnarrk!" The caveman yelled in shock, rubbing his sore hand.

"I don't think so. This is for all of us." Herald said, holding the ladle threateningly.

Gnarrk grumbled, but waited patiently as Herald spooned up a plate for him. Then he sat at the table, completely disregarded table manners, and dug in.

"Gnarrk! Have some manners!" Kole scolded, sitting down with her own plate. Next to her, Jericho sat down and chuckled lightly.

On the other side of the table, Alistor was eating with a pleased look on his face. "This is delicious, Herald. My compliments."

Herald smiled as he sat down with his own plate. "No problem. I can cook anytime you want." Then he saw Gnarrk shoveling down the remains of his plate. "Unless Gnarrk decides to eat it all."

* * *

**For some strange reason, I can see Herald as being a really good cook.**

**Remember to review! :)**


	4. Test

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

**I can honestly say that I enjoyed writing this one. Hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

They knew it was going to be a weird day the moment he popped up on the T.V.

"Greetings and salutations, Titans!"

Everybody looked up from what they were doing to see the last person they wanted on their T.V. Control Freak.

Kole, Herald, and Alistor groaned and even Jericho cringed. Gnarrk just stared at the screen with a confused look on his face.

"I see you recognize your arch nemesis." Control Freak said with a pleased look. "I've fought with the original Titans, I've grappled with Titans East, and now I, Control Freak, am here to battle you! Titans North!"

Kole looked at Herald with a pleading look. "Can't you turn him off?" She asked.

Herald was jamming the power button on the remote as hard as he could. "I'm trying, but I don't think I can as long as he's in there."

Control Freak just kept going like he hadn't heard them. "You thought you saw the last of me when I was frozen, but now I'm back with a vengeance!" He cackled madly and raised his remote. With a click of a button, he appeared in the room. "Are you ready for the ultimate test to prove yourselves?"

The room sat in silence. "So who wants to take him?" Herald asked.

Gnarrk immediately shot up and yelled, "Gnarrk!"

Kole scooted over to sit closer to Jericho and gave him a thumbs up. "He's all yours."

Gnarrk grinned at the fat man took a step towards him. "Gnarrk." He said, popping his knuckles.

Control Freak looked like someone just slapped him. "What!? I'm only fighting the caveman! I can't even tell what he's saying!" He waved his arms around. "I thought we would have an epic battle where I defeat all five of you!"

"I'm sorry to say this," Alistor said, returning to his book, "but it would only take one of us to beat you."

"He's got a point." Herald said, kicking his feet up on the table in front of the couch. "So we're just going to sit back and enjoy the show."

Control Freak's jaw dropped. "Are you serious?" He yelled. Then Gnarrk's shadow loomed over him. He turned around to see Gnarrk staring down at him with a wicked grin on his face. "Gnarrk."

Control Freak backed away fearfully. "D-Don't think you've won this time Titans. I shall return!" He pointed his remote back at the T.V. and with a push of a button, he was gone.

The Titans looked at each other for a moment. Then Jericho signed, '_Why did he come here again?'_

* * *

…**I really dislike Control Freak. He gives a bad name to nerds everywhere.**

**And I'm not sure if I'll be updating tomorrow, but I'll try.**

**Please remember to review!**


	5. Atlanta

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

**Sorry about the late update. I had to study for a test.**

* * *

"Teen Titans, go!"

The five Titans ran into a jewelry store that was being robbed. When they saw the scene, they stood in shock.

The entire place was being stood up by a single girl.

She sat on the counter of the store and smiled cheekily at the heroes. "Well that was fast." She said in her low voice. She held up a diamond the size of her fist. "I didn't even have time to swipe a single jewel."

Alistor shook himself out of it. "Miss Atlanta!"

Atlanta pouted and waved a finger at the blue mage. "Now, now Ali. You can't keep calling me 'Miss'. Just Atlanta is fine for a cutie like you."

Alistor blushed a deep red and the others looked at him confusedly. "Hey Alistor," Kole said, "who is this girl?"

"I'm not sure, exactly." Alistor answered. "We've met only once and that was before the team was formed."

"You remembered." Atlanta said. "I'm touched." She jumped off the counter and sauntered over to the group, still holding the diamond. "Should I reward you with another kiss on the cheek?"

Alistor put a hand to his cheek and tried to say something, but the only thing that came out of his mouth was a jumble of words.

Herald smirked. "I don't know what happened between you two, but that had to be one heck of a meeting." Then he became serious and raised his trumpet. "Now shouldn't we be sending her to jail?"

Before the others could react, Atlanta had pocketed the jewel and had her bow and arrow drawn and aimed at Herald. "You can try." She said. "But you won't get far."

The Titans froze, ready to move the moment they needed. While they stared each other down, Jericho slowly crept forward and tried to make eye contact with the thief.

"I don't think so." Atlanta said, moving her target from Herald to Jericho. "I know all about that power of yours." She started backing away from the group.

Kole jumped in front of Jericho and shouted, "Gnarrk, now!" Before turning to crystal to protect herself and her boyfriend from the arrow Atlanta loosed on them.

Gnarrk took his cue and jumped behind Atlanta and blocked her exit. "Gnarrk!"

Atlanta scowled and loosed another arrow in his direction, but Herald raised his trumpet and created a portal in front of the caveman, swallowing the arrow and sending it off into the air.

"I'm sorry Atlanta." Alistor said, taking a step forward. "But you are going to jail."

The thief looked around for a means to escape until her eyes landed on the lights. "I'm sorry Al. But I'm not done yet."

She raised her bow straight into the air and fired and arrow at the lights. With a flash of sparks, the room was cast into darkness and the Titans tried searching around for the villainess.

They heard Atlanta giggle. "It's been fun. But this is where we part. I hope we can have a bit more fun next time."

The Titans looked at each other. Then Jericho signed, _'Did we just lose?'_

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Remember to review please!**


	6. Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

* * *

They had everything planned out. They had their movie tickets and Jericho had already reserved their seats for dinner at the nicest restaurant in Drift City. They were dressed in civvies and Kole was even wearing a hat to hide her hair so they wouldn't be recognized.

All they needed to do now was sneak out.

They crept through the main hall hand in hand, both of them eager but trying not to make a sound that could alert Gnarrk to their presence.

As they reached the door, they smiled at each other. "We're almost out." Kole whispered cheerfully. Jericho smiled and nodded excitedly.

Their cheerfulness ended as the door opened. They froze as Alistor walked through the door, shaking snow off his hat. "Perhaps I shouldn't have stayed out for so long." He said shivering. Then he saw Kole and Jericho.

"Alistor!" Kole squeaked. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I enjoy watching the snow fall in the evenings. So I went out for a walk." Alistor replied casually. Then he looked the two up and down. "But a better question is, what are _you_ doing here?" Kole scrambled for an answer and Jericho blushed and looked down at his shoes. Then a mischievous gleam appeared in Alistor's eyes. "After all, this is no place for civilians."

The two looked at him confused. "Huh?" Kole said. Their clothes would hide them from average people but there was no way that they would trick one of their teammates.

"I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave." Alistor continued. "I would escort you to the door, but seeing as how we are already here I'm sure you'll be able to find your way out." He gave them a quick wink before turning and walking out of the room.

The couple smiled at their luck until they heard Alistor talking in an overly loud voice from another room. "Why good evening, Gnarrk. What brings you here at this hour?"

With a silent laugh, Jericho grabbed Kole's hand and ran for the door.

* * *

It was dark out and the lights were off when Kole and Jericho walked back into the Tower arm in arm.

With a giggle, Kole turned to give Jericho a kiss but stopped as the lights turned on and Gnarrk stood in front of them with his arms crossed. "Gnarrk!"

Behind him, Alistor sat on the floor with a sheepish smile. "My apologies." He said. "But I couldn't quite pull the wool over his eyes."

Without saying a word, Gnarrk grabbed the back of Jericho's shirt and started dragging him down the hall.

Before he was taken far, Jericho pecked Kole on the cheek and signed, _'Worth it.'_

* * *

**For some reason, I just see Gnarrk as being the overprotective brother to Kole. And the image is hilarious in my head.**

**See you next time and remember to review please!**


	7. Home

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans.**

**I've been meaning to write this one for a while, but it never seemed like the right time. But now I finally get to do it!  
**

* * *

Herald sat on the roof of the Tower, staring out at the city. The snow was falling thickly and it had to be freezing, but the trumpeter didn't seem to notice.

Every now and then he would finger a few notes on his trumpet, but other than that he was motionless.

He only moved when he heard a door shut and Jericho stood next to him. "Hey Jericho." Herald said simply.

Jericho raised an eyebrow. He didn't sign anything but the question was there anyway. "I'm just thinking." Herald answered, guessing what Jericho's look meant.

'_Wouldn't it be better to think inside?'_ Jericho signed. '_It's cold out here.'_

"It's fine." The trumpeter said back.

Then silence fell between them. Eventually, Jericho signed, _'A penny for your thoughts?'_

Herald smirked. "Just still getting used this." He said, gesturing at the city and the Tower. "The thing about traveling to different dimensions is I've never really had a permanent home before."

Jericho smiled. '_This is your home now.'_ He signed. _'And it might sound a bit cliché but we're your family.'_ He placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled warmly.

Herald looked at the musician with a smile and shook his head. "Are those the lines you use on Kole?"

Jericho blushed and rolled his eyes. '_I've already got a girlfriend. Why would I use my good lines on you?'_ He signed back with a smirk.

Herald laughed and turned to the door. "Come on, it's freezing out here. I'll make some hot chocolate."

Jericho gave a silent laugh and nodded before following his teammate back inside.

* * *

**Let me just say this now, I'm not shipping Herald/Jericho. I have nothing against slash pairings, but that's just one of the one's my mind can't wrap around.**

**Till next time and remember to review please!**


	8. Experiment

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

* * *

Alistor was getting frustrated. In all his time in the Tower, he had to rely on the others to work the machines and computers whenever they received a signal that the city was in danger. He would have to wait uselessly while Herald, Jericho, or even Kole figured everything out.

But not anymore. He steeled himself and stared at the computer with a challenging look in his eye. It was time to experiment.

"If I can't personally touch technology with my hands, then perhaps if I wrap them in magic…" With a small effort of concentration, a glowing layer of magic covered his hands. Alistor smirked and took a step towards the computer, when the door the Common Room opened.

"Hey Alistor." Kole said cheerfully. Then she noticed his hands. "What are you doing?"

"Just performing an experiment." Alistor said casually.

Kole looked at him dubiously. "Are you sure it's safe?"

Alistor waved her off. "Of course. The worst that will probably happen is the computer losing power." He reached over to the keyboard and pressed one of the keys. And to his astonishment, a screen popped up. "It works!" Alistor yelled triumphantly. "I can finally-what's that noise?"

Kole and Alistor looked at the computer as it started making a whirling noise. They didn't have any time to react when the computer blew up, sending Alistor flying across the room and crashing into the wall.

"Maybe you shouldn't have done that." Kole said gingerly.

Alistor groaned as he sat up. "Perhaps you're right. But I'm not giving up." He looked at the smoldering pile of scraps that used to be their computer. "But maybe we should call Cyborg."

* * *

The next day, after Cyborg had installed a new computer, Alistor stood in front of it tapping his staff on the ground in thought.

Behind him, Kole sat on the couch watching T.V. Every few moments, she would cast a worried glance at Alistor. At the kitchen table, Herald watched Alistor with a curious look.

"Maybe I used too much magic and overpowered the machine." Alistor finally said. "What if I tried lowering the amount of magic that separates me and the computer?" He raised his hand and a thin, barely noticeable layer of magic appeared over it.

"You know, mixing magic and technology rarely turns out right." Herald noted. He had been told why Cyborg had to bring them a new computer.

But Alistor wouldn't be swayed. "True. But we won't know unless we try." He hit a key on the keyboard, but nothing happened. Alistor tried a few more times, but still nothing. "Drat."

Then sparks started shooting out of the computer. "Oh dear." The mage said, weakly. He braced himself for an explosion, but instead, the computer just died. "Huh. Well I guess I didn't need to be worried." Then the lights went out and the T.V. died. The three heroes looked outside the window to see all the light going out in the city.

"Oops." Alistor said. He sweat dropped as Herald and Kole glared at him.

* * *

It was night out as Alistor snuck back into the Common Room. After he had accidentally killed all the power in Drift City, the entire team had made him promise not to try experimenting anymore.

But one more try couldn't hurt.

He crept over to the computer as he wrapped his hand in magic again. "I've been focusing too much on separating myself and the computer." He whispered to himself softly. "But maybe I should focus more on adapting myself. Becoming more attuned to technology. And this spell should do just the trick."

He reached over to the computer and hit the power button. And it turned on. "Success!" Alistor whispered cheerfully. Then sparks started shooting out of the computer again. "Oh dear." Then his body started glowing blue. "What's this?" He asked himself, looking at his body. He started levitating into the air and with a panicked yell he was sucked into the computer.

* * *

Gizmo was somehow staying up late. Usually he would have passed out asleep at ten o'clock, but he was so busy performing upgrades on the HIVE Five's main computer, that he hadn't realized how late it was.

"With this new upgrade, I'll even be able to hack into those crud munching Titan's computer without them knowing about it!" He said with a laugh.

His laugh was cut short as spark started shooting out of the computer. "What the hairball?" He screamed as someone wrapped in blue light shot out of the computer and slammed him into the wall.

Alistor groaned as he rubbed his head and looked over to see Gizmo also groaning as he stood back up.

Then he realized he had somehow ended up the HIVE base. "That's it. I quite. No more tinkering with machines." He said in defeat.

* * *

**I enjoyed writing this chapter WAY too much. I was cackling through most of it.**

**I hope you all enjoyed it and remember to review because it makes me happy! :)**

**Till next time!**


	9. Cake

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

* * *

Atlanta stood on a rooftop overlooking one of the more rundown sections of Drift City, watching a building across the street. Usually she'd be robbing a jewelry store or looting the mayor's mansion around that time, but she had received some interesting information.

Alistor had been seen hanging around here. Now if it was a one-time thing she would think it was a part of his patrol. But he's been showing up three times a week. That made her curious.

Her information said that he would go into that building once night fell. And it was nine o'clock. Well past the time he would have gotten there. Which meant he was still inside.

Atlanta waited a few minutes before jumping to the ground in front of the door.

She recognized the place as an old fashion bakery. The baker was a weird old guy that didn't believe in modern technology. Nobody knew what powered the lights during open hours, but she'd heard rumors that the entire shop was run by an old wood furnace.

Despite the owner's oddness, he had some of the best cakes in town.

Now she was really curious. Why would a Titan be hanging around a shop like that? She opened the door slowly, careful not to trip any alarms there might be. All the lights were off except for the kitchen which was emanating a warm glow.

She crept towards the kitchen stealthily and peered into the well lit room. What she saw stopped her in her tracks.

His hat and cape were hanging on a stand in the corner and his staff was leaned up against the wall. Alistor himself was wearing an apron with his sleeves rolled up, revealing his pale blue skin. He had a tube of frosting in his hand, some of which had ended up on his face, and was applying it to…

She couldn't stop herself from giggling. He was baking a cake!

Alistor heard her giggle and instantly froze. "I know that laugh." He groaned. "Please tell me that isn't who I think it is."

Atlanta kept on giggling as she stepped into the kitchen and breathed in the scent of the freshly baked cake. "Depends." She said. "If you're thinking it's a breathtakingly beautiful thief then you're right."

Alistor turned around, the tube of frosting still in his hand, with a very bright blush on his face. "Very funny, Atlanta." He started taking slow steps toward his staff. "And what might you be doing here?"

Atlanta leaned against the wall. "I could ask you the same thing. And relax. If I wanted to hurt you, you would have had an arrow in the back of your head by now."

Alistor looked at her suspiciously. But seeing that she was telling the truth, he went back to decorating the cake. "To answer your question, I think it's painfully obvious what I'm doing."

Atlanta walked towards him with a roll of her eyes. "I can see that much. But why?"

She reached out to run her finger through the frosting, but stopped as Alistor pointed the tube of frosting at her threateningly. "Think twice."

Atlanta smirked but receded her arm. "Or what, you'll decorate me?"

"Don't tempt me. I can make a mean flower." Alistor said back. Then he blinked at what he just said and shook his head. He went back to decorating the cake, even adding a flower. Then he said, "If you must know, the owner offered to teach me how to cook." He gestured to the room. "Everything here is steam-powered. So my powers won't mess anything up." He was practically beaming with excitement.

Atlanta couldn't help but giggle again. He almost seemed like a little kid. "Well isn't that sweet." Then she leaned forward and licked some of the frosting off of his cheek. She made an appreciative sound. "And so are you." She said with a mischievous smirk.

Alistor's cheeks were bright red again and his jaw was practically on the floor. He tried saying something, but nothing came out. With a sultry smile, Atlanta put his jaw back in place with one of her fingers. Satisfied with her results, she turned and waved. "I'll see you around." Then she disappeared into the darkness of the store.

Alistor stared at the door until a thought struck him. "Why did you come here in the first place?"

* * *

**Well this one was fun to write. :)**

**Also, I need to give partial credit for this chapter to The Odd One95. She gave me the idea for this with her chapter about ice cream in her 'Work of Drabbles'. So high five!**

**Remember to review please! They make me happy. :)**


	10. Photo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

* * *

Cyborg burst into the Common Room. "Alright, where is he!"

The occupants of the room, Kole, Jericho, and Herald, looked up from what they were doing to stare at Cyborg.

"Uh, hey Cyborg." Kole said with a wave. "Where's who?"

"Red X, that's who!" Cyborg shouted. He stomped over to the main screen and brought up a map of Drift City. "I've been chasing him for days and I've finally tracked him here." He turned to face the team. "So have you caught him?"

"I thought Red X was Robin's villain?" Herald said. "So why are you chasing him?"

Cyborg didn't answer.

Then Jericho started laughing silently. '_I think it's because of what happened when the Tower was taken over.'_

Realization dawned on Kole and Herald. They both grinned and walked up to the cybernetic teen. "Oh yeah." Herald said casually. "Wasn't that when a certain somebody was dressed in a certain pink dress with a whole bunch of make up?"

Kole laughed. "I think so. And wasn't that certain somebody's picture taken by a certain thief?"

Cyborg slowly turned to the two with an annoyed look on his face. Kole raised her hands in defense. "Okay, okay. We'll help look for him. But he hasn't set any alarms off since he came here."

Cyborg nodded as the three walked up to the screen and looked at the map, searching for places Red X might be hiding. "Wait a minute, where's Alistor and Gnarrk?"

'_It was their turn to go on patrol.' _Jericho explained.

"Good maybe they can check around town for anything suspicious…Hold on! Why did you send the two guys who can't use communicators on patrol?"

"We didn't. We sent one guy who can't use a communicator." Herald said, not looking away from the map.

"Yeah." Kole agreed. "Gnarrk learned how to use one."

Cyborg looked shocked. "Gnarrk can use a communicator? When did that happen?"

Before anyone could answer, Robin popped up on the screen. "Calling Titans North. Is Cyborg with you?"

"Yeah, he's right here." Herald said, gesturing Cyborg.

"Yo Rob. What's up?" Cyborg asked.

Robin looked at Cyborg nervously. "You might want to come back to Jump City. I think Red X has been putting you on a wild goose chase."

"Why would you say that?" Cyborg asked hesitantly.

"Well…" as an explanation, he held up a newspaper. On the front page was a picture of Cyborg dressed up in a pink dress with make-up and a large arrow spray painted on his chest.

Cyborg's jaw dropped as Kole, Herald, and Jericho had to hold back laughter.

They were secretly hoping that Red X wouldn't get caught.

* * *

**Hehehe. I'll probably be using this idea again sometime. Simply because the thought of Red X embarrassing Cyborg for once instead of Robin makes me laugh.**

**Remember to review!**


	11. Storm

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

**Sorry about the lack of updating last week. I had to focus on mid-terms.**

* * *

Storms were a rarity in Drift City, since it was so cold most of the year, rain usually changed to hail or snow. But every once in a while, a genuine storm would roll in. And when it did, it hit hard.

Like it was now.

Lightning would streak across the sky in blinding flashes, closely followed by thunder that seemed to shake the Tower.

But everyone in the Tower was sleeping through it, not even noticing the weather outside, except for one person.

Kole sat in her bed in fear. Every time the thunder would clap, she'd let out a squeak and retreat further into her covers.

Then there was one particularly loud clap of thunder and Kole jumped out of her bed in fright. Not wanting to be alone, she ran to the one place she knew she'd feel safe right now.

"Jericho?" She called, sticking her head into the musician's room. "Are you awake?'

In response, the blonde mute sat up in his bed and yawned. '_Kole?' _He signed drowsily. He looked at his clock. '_It's one in the morning. What's up?'_

Kole closed the door to his room and looked around. He didn't have any posters or anything in his room, but it was large and full of books and sheet music. His guitar sat in the corner on a stand. "Promise not to laugh?" Kole asked, rubbing her arm nervously.

Jericho raised an eyebrow. '_I promise. What's wrong?'_ Just then, the Tower shook with another clap of thunder. Kole squeaked again and shot towards Jericho, wrapping her arms around him in fright. Jericho blinked before grabbing Kole and pushing her back slightly so he could look at her face. '_Are you afraid of thunder?'_ He signed, letting go of his girlfriend.

"No!" Kole said back forcefully. But she was proven wrong as there was a flash of lightning, followed by more thunder, causing her to squeak and draw herself back into Jericho's arms. "Maybe a little." She admitted. She looked up at her boyfriend. "Can I stay in here with you? At least until the storm stops?"

Jericho smiled warmly and gave his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek. '_You can stay here as long as you want. But let's try to not make it too obvious. I don't want Gnarrk on my back again.'_

Kole giggled as she tucked herself under the covers with her boyfriend. Jericho wrapped his arms around her and smiled. It was going to be a good night.

* * *

**It's been storming for the past few days here. And I couldn't resist a chapter like this. :)**

**I hope you enjoyed it and remember to review!**


	12. Different

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

**I warn you in advance that this one is kind of sad, which is unlike my usual stuff.**

* * *

Gnarrk and Herald were out on patrol. Herald because he drew the short straw, Gnarrk because he volunteered.

The others always thought it was strange that Gnarrk of all people volunteered for patrol. It wasn't that he liked it, he thought it was annoying just as much as the next person, but he liked trying to get to know his new town. It was so different then what he was used to.

So during patrol, he'd wander around town in an attempt to get used to everything.

Since there had been relatively low criminal activity lately, Gnarrk and Herald decided to split up for once. And if either of them ran into trouble, Herald could open a portal.

So once they went their separate ways, Gnarrk decided to go visit his fruit stand. He'd found it during one of his wanderings around town. It was a simple stand that was run by an old man. The melons he sold reminded Gnarrk of the fruit he used to eat back at the North Pole, so he made a point of going there whenever he could. And since Gnarrk was one of his best customers, he and the old man got along great, even if he couldn't understand what Gnarrk was saying.

On the way there, he noticed a small girl running down the sidewalk with a red ball in her hands. She was laughing as she ran, but she didn't notice a cord that was trailing out of one of the buildings. With a yell, she tripped over the cord and fell to the ground, the ball bouncing out of her hands and landing near Gnarrk's feet.

The caveman picked the ball up and quickly ran over to the girl to help her to her feet. "Gnarrk?" He asked worriedly, while handing the girl her ball back.

The little girl brushed the dirt off her clothes. "Gnarrk? No, I'm Cynthia." Then she looked up and gave him a big smile. "But thanks for getting my ball, mister."

Gnarrk smiled back at her until a woman came running towards them. "Cynthia! There you are!" She grabbed the little girl's hand. "I've been looking everywhere for you." Then she noticed and Gnarrk and glared at him. She started dragging her daughter away. "Come along, Cynthia. We're going home." Once they were a few steps away, Gnarrk heard the woman say, "Cynthia, I never want to see you talking to that man again."

"But why, mama?" The girl asked, clearly confused. "He's a nice person."

"I don't care." The mother replied. "He's barbaric! Honestly, walking around in nothing but a loin cloth like that. I ought to call the police."

Gnarrk was shocked at the scorn in the woman's voice. Looking around, he noticed people either blatantly avoiding him or glaring at him. But every time he looked in their direction, they'd turn away.

The Titan looked down dejectedly and started heading back towards the Tower. He wasn't in the mood to patrol anymore.

* * *

**For some reason, I felt really sad after I wrote this…**

**Remember to review please.**


	13. Magic

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

* * *

Atlanta crept back into a worn down apartment building through a window. The building was obviously out of use, which made it a perfect place for her to set up shop. Most of the windows were broken on the lower floors, but the ones near the roof were still intact.

When she had first moved into the place, she had problems with one of the local gangs trying to take it over for their turf. She was easily able to take them out, but she barricaded the top two floors off from the rest of them. Just to be safe. The only way in or out was through a fire escape that led to the window she just came through.

She had just finished a good heist. She was able to raid a rich couple's mansion before the Titans were even able to show up.

Pulling out an emerald the size of her fist, she started to examine it. "Not bad for a night's work." She said, giggling to herself.

"I should say not." A calm voice said from the corner of the room.

Atlanta quickly pulled out her bow and aimed it at the intruder. Only to be shocked at who it was. "Alistor?"

"Indeed." The Titan said, stepping out of the corner. He looked around the room. Despite the building's tattered outer appearance, the room he was standing in was well furnished. A large TV (stolen), a plushy couch he was sure he'd sink into if he sat on it (stolen), he could see an enormous bed through a door on his right along with a thick carpet that covered the floor (probably bought with stolen money). If he searched the rest of the apartment, he was sure he'd find other stolen goods.

"Quite the place you have here." He noted. "Very homey and warm, I can't imagine how much it cost."

Atlanta placed her bow on the couch and walked over to the blue mage. "Well a girl's got to have a place to crash at night." She said in her sultry voice. She gave him a side-ways glance and looked him up and down. "And what's a Titan like you doing in a place like this?" She asked. "If people see you sneaking through a girl's window a night, they might begin to…talk." She giggled mischievously at the last part.

Alistor had to keep himself from blushing. "I assure you nobody saw me enter your charming abode." He returned her mischievous look. "You're not the only one that knows a thing or two on magic."

Atlanta looked visibly shocked. But she quickly recovered. "Magic? I'm not sure what you're talking about." She said nonchalantly.

"But I believe you do." Alistor countered. "You see, I've been doing some research on that odd little trick you do when you vanish into the shadows like you did when we first met and at the jewelry store." He took a step closer to her. "I called in a favor to a teleporting friend of mine and he told me of a spell that allows one to travel through shadows." He was right in front of her now. "Am I wrong?"

Atlanta looked ready to lie, but she just smiled and picked out an arrow from her sheath. She mumbled a few words and the arrow began to glow a brilliant light. "Shadow spells aren't the only ones I know."

Alistor held up a hand to shield his eyes from the light. "Very impressive, but might we turn it down a little." Atlanta ended her spell and Alistor had to blink the spots out of his eyes.

"Just out of curiosity, who is this teleporter that's been telling you so much?" Atlanta asked, setting her quiver next to her bow.

Alistor shook his head. "I'm sorry, but he'd like to remain anonymous. It seems that it wouldn't be too good for it to be known that he helped a Titan."

Atlanta rolled her eyes. Then a thought struck her. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Alistor smiled. "Oh I'm just here to collect a few things."

Atlanta froze. "Collect what?" She said defensively.

Alistor spun his staff a few times. "A gentleman would say that I'm here to collect a lovely lady for a night on the town." He stopped spinning his staff. "But a Titan would say that I'm here to return what you've taken." He held up the emerald that Atlanta had been holding.

The thief gasped and checked her pocket where she'd stored the jewel. Sure enough, it wasn't there. "Sneaky."

Alistor smiled as he put the jewel in his own pocket. "Now that I have what I came for, I believe this is where we part." He quickly leaned in and gave the villainess a kiss on the cheek. While she processed what just happened, Alistor chuckled as he leapt out the window and into the city.

When he was gone, Atlanta sat on her bed and touched her cheek. "I knew I liked him."

* * *

**For once, I've decided that Alistor would make the move. Hehehe. I really enjoy writing about these two far too much.**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Please remember to review!**


	14. Fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

**Sorry about the lack of updates last week. I was swamped from tests I had to take. But enough of my blabbing. On with the story!**

* * *

Herald was pacing back and forth on a small asteroid back in his dimension. He was glaring at his communicator, half tempted to just throw it and not look back. "I don't even know why I agreed to join those guys." He muttered darkly.

It had started out as a small argument but had quickly escalated to a complete shouting match. He had been in a bad mood. So he tried venting by cooking something. But when he asked Gnarrk what he wanted, he couldn't understand what he was trying to say. Usually, they'd play charades at that point, but instead he lost his temper.

Kole stepped in at that point to defend Gnarrk. It wasn't his fault he hadn't been introduced to society. Then Alistor started backing Herald. Deep down, he was also annoyed that Gnarrk didn't speak a language they could understand. Jericho tried calming them down, but no one listened to him.

Eventually, he had opened a portal and left. He needed time to think.

Just thinking about it made him mad again. "I don't need this. I don't need them." He glared at the communicator one last time before he threw it behind him. He heard it as it hit the ground. "I was doing just fine without them."

He was about to walk away when he heard someone yelling. "Hello! Is anyone here?"

"No way." He said, recognizing the voice. "It can't be." Sure enough, there he was.

"Dude!" Beast Boy called once he saw Herald. He waved his arms around as he ran towards him. "Hey! It's me!" Unfortunately, he didn't notice a rock and tripped over it. "Whoa!" He tumbled to the ground and skidded across the asteroid, stopping just in front of Herald's communicator.

"Aw man." He groaned. "Talk about road burn." He opened his eyes and saw the communicator. "Uh, dude? Did you drop this?" He asked, holding the device out to his friend.

Herald cursed his luck. Of all times for someone to come to this dimension, it had to be now. He ignored the communicator. "Beast Boy, what are you doing here?"

The changeling stood up and sweat dropped. "Uh, I kinda got into an argument with Raven."

Herald rolled his eyes. _Looks like everyone's fighting today._ He thought. "Well this ought to be good. What happened?"

Beast Boy rubbed his neck nervously. "Well, did you ever read Robin's report on when Rae's powers went all crazy and the thing from 'Wicked Scary' came out and started attacking us?"

Herald nodded. "Yeah, I read it. It's because she wouldn't admit she was scared, right? What's that got to do about it?"

Beast Boy nodded. "Well you know how in scary movies the funny guy always goes first? Well I said that right before Raven's powers swallowed me up. So that means that she thinks I'm funny on the inside." He looked at Herald like he was asking for his opinion.

Herald shrugged. "Makes sense I guess."

"See!" He yelled. Then a glanced down. "Well I asked her about it, but she kept on saying that I wasn't funny. So we ended up arguing about it and she threw me in here."

Herald had to suppress a laugh. He'd heard that Raven always threatened to throw him into another dimension, but he never thought she'd actually do it.

"So, uh, what are you doing here?" Beast Boy asked hesitantly, glancing down at the communicator. "I mean, shouldn't you be in Drift City?"

Herald frowned. "Not any more. I'm done with that team."

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow. "Wanna talk about it, dude?"

Herald was silent for a moment. Then he sat down on a rock with a sigh. "We got into a fight. So I quit. I was doing just fine before I joined the Titans."

Beast Boy tossed the communicator in his hand up and down. "You quit over a fight? Lame. Do you know how many fights me and the others got into when we first started out? I thought Robin was going to kick me off the team a few times."

Herald's frown turned into a scowl. "That's not the same. You guys are a natural team. We don't get along. In fact, all of us came from isolated places. Jericho used to live on a mountain, Kole and Gnarrk lived at the North Pole, and Alistor came from a completely different dimension." He stared at Beast Boy. "How are we supposed to work as a team when none of us are even used to living with more than one person?"

Beast Boy thought about that for a moment. "I don't know, dude. But look at all the Titans. We all came from different places from all over the world, but we still managed to team up and kick the Brotherhood of Evil's butt."

He held out the communicator again. "So what do you say, dude? Willing to take another shot?"

Herald stared at the device in silence. Then he smiled. "I guess I wouldn't look too good if I quit after just one fight." He took the communicator. "And it looks like your ride is here."

Beast Boy turned around to see a dark cloud in the shape of a raven flying towards them. "Sweet!" He cheered. He held out a hand to Herald.

The Titans took it and pulled himself up. "I guess I'll see you around."

Beast Boy laughed. "Totally, dude." The raven folded its wings around Beast Boy and vanished.

Herald stared at the space for a minute before sighing and raising his trumpet. "I guess I should start working on my apology."

* * *

**This one may have been a bit long, but oh well.**

**I hope you liked it and I'll see you next time!**

**Remember to send in the reviews! :)**


	15. Free Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

* * *

Despite what many people thought, the Titans actually did more than sitting on rooftops ready and waiting to save their city at a moment's notice. Even heroes had days off.

So on certain days, someone was chosen at random to be given a free day. Robin had told them he didn't like the idea, but even he had to admit everyone needed some free time every now and then.

Alistor was the first one to get a day off (partially because Cyborg wanted him out of the Tower while he fixed the mainframe after Alistor's experiment had fried the system). So he spent his time doing what he always did. Observing. He'd watch the city in motion as people went through their lives. He wasn't technically an Observer anymore, but it was still something he loved to do.

Nobody knew where he went at night, but they were extremely curious since he always came back either blushing or smelling like cake.

Jericho preferred quiet days. Since he couldn't do anything with Kole, he settled for playing his guitar. He could spend an entire day trying to write one song and he still wouldn't finish it. Alistor once asked him why he didn't play for an audience, but the mute just shook his head. He wasn't interested in playing in front of a crowd. He just liked to play.

Kole would spend her days shopping. She blamed Starfire for getting her into it, but she enjoyed walking into stores and seeing what she could buy. Jericho thanked everything he could that she usually called Argent, Jinx, or Starfire to go with her. She was his girlfriend, but she could spend HOURS in just one store.

Gnarrk never did much on his days off. He either sat around at the Tower or he'd wander around the city. He had tried learning more about technology once, but after an incident where he had demolished an entire row of TV's on accident, most electronic stores don't let him in anymore.

But what surprised everyone was the fact that he was trying to learn English from a fruit vendor in town. He hasn't been able to say anything yet, but he was still learning.

Nobody knew what Herald did on his free days. It's kind of hard to track a teleporter. But there were rumors that he'd go to visit Titans East. Someone made a joke once that he was secretly visiting Bumblebee, but Herald denied it. Everyone knew it was true because of his blush.

But their days off always went too quickly, because the next day, they were back to protecting their city.

* * *

**When writing this, I couldn't help but wonder what the Titans actually did on their days off. And you can blame my girlfriend for the Herald/Bumblebee part. She's the one that brought it to my attention.**

**I hope you liked it and remember to review!**


	16. Reporters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

* * *

The Titans were at the end of their rope. For the past week they had been plagued by something that was worse than any monster they ever faced. Worse than and villain they've hunted down. News reporters.

Every time they went out in public, they were surrounded by cameras and microphones. Kole and Jericho were the ones to receive the most attention because of their relationship. And the paparazzi loved romance.

The few times they'd been able to sneak out without Gnarrk knowing, they'd been rudely interrupted by nosy reporters. And since they'd been given strict orders to not attack citizens (even if they REALLY wanted to) all they could do was either cancel their date or answer the questions. Needless to say, Kole has developed a grudge against them.

Once, while they were all out to get pizza, they hadn't even eaten one slice before they were surrounded by reporters asking questions. Luckily Herald was able to make a portal back to the Tower, but it still irritated them.

There was also a messy moment when a few overexcited cameramen tried interviewing Gnarrk when he was on patrol. At the time, he hadn't yet gotten used to the technology.

The Titans paid for the damaged equipment, but they still steered clear of Gnarrk.

The closest they ever came to getting in trouble was when Alistor and Herald were out on patrol.

They were walking through one of the shadier parts of town when they noticed they were being followed. They assumed it was one of the local gangs that were trying to get the jump on them. They'd tried the same thing before. They always failed.

So without looking at each other or turning around, they continued on their way through an alley. Once they turned the corner, they got ready to ambush their pursuers. The moment they saw their shadows creeping towards the alley, the two Titans sprang into action. Herald quickly disarmed one of what looked like a knife at a glance while Alistor raised his hands in preparation of a spell.

Too late they realized their mistakes. The two 'thugs' were actually a news reporter and her cameraman. And the 'knife' Herald had disarmed was just a pen she'd been holding so she could jot down some notes.

Needless to say, they were both very embarrassed. It didn't help matters that the two demanded Alistor and Herald give them a public apology. And if it wasn't for Robin's stepping in, that news team would have gotten much more than just an apology.

But luckily, they were able to work out a deal so that reporters wouldn't follow them into dangerous areas…but they still followed them everywhere else.

Alistor sighed as he, Herald, and Robin left the news station after issuing their public apology. "I'm learning to hate reporters."

Robin chuckled at him. "Trust me it's only going to get worse."

Alistor and Herald could only groan in response.

* * *

…**I can only imagine what Titans have to go through on a daily bases.**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and remember to review!**


	17. Leader

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

* * *

Titans North was in trouble. Lately, they'd been having trouble catching criminals. Time and time again, they lost fight after fight. And with each loss the criminal population got bolder. New villains were starting to rise up, including a pyromaniac named Torch who had burned down an entire mall and still got away. There weren't any major injuries though. Luckily, Herald had been able to open a portal to allow the fleeing civilians to run to safety.

But the loss still stung.

The problem was clear. They needed someone that could unite them in a fight, someone to rally and direct them to where they were needed most. They needed a leader.

Gnarrk was automatically out of the running. His lack of communication skills would have made it impossible for him to lead.

Kole wasn't leader material either. She was too free spirited. And she didn't feel comfortable with the job anyway.

Jericho may have been a good choice. He was level headed and smart. He often played the voice of reason in their group. But he had no interest to lead. He was too kind. He wouldn't be able to make the tough decisions a leader was faced with.

That left two candidates. The Herald and Alistor. Both of them wanted the position, they both thought they could effectively lead the team. So they debated with each other, trying to see if the other was willing to back down. But that debate quickly escalated to an argument.

"Why should you be leader?" Herald asked accusingly. "You can't even use a communicator. What if something happens and we get separated? How are you going to lead us if you can't reach us?"

"You're one to talk." Alistor shot back. "You disappear at random times during the day. You don't even take your communicator with you so we can't trace where you go! I at least have mine on me at all times so in case something _does_ happen, I can find someone to use it for me."

Herald glared at him. "You're not innocent either. You sneak out at night." A surprised look crossed Alistor's face. "And don't even try to deny it, I've seen it myself." Alistor was still shocked, so Herald took this chance to add, "I don't even know if Robin will let you be leader. You aren't even from Earth. You're a criminal who was banished from his own planet and stuck here as punishment."

Silence hung over the room at Herald's outburst and he immediately realized he had gone too far. "Sorry." He apologized quickly.

Alistor let the apology hang between them before saying, "You're right." It was Herald's turn to be surprised. "By all means, my past is against me. In the eyes of the Observer's I am a criminal. But I had hoped that my actions lately had proven my affinity for good."

"They have." The two turned to see Robin standing in the doorway with Kole, Jericho, and Gnarrk standing behind him. "And not once have I ever doubted that." He walked into the room. "You are as much of a hero as anyone here."

There was another silence as Alistor gave Robin a grateful look. Then Robin continued. "You each have your own weaknesses. But everyone has them. You just need to learn how to work around them."

He looked at each of them before continuing. "You've both proven that you're capable of leading. But one of you has gone the extra step." He turned to Alistor. "When the Collector attacked, the Titans might have all been captured if it wasn't for you. You even risked yourself to save Beast Boy." He smiled and held his hand out to Alistor. "Since you two can't figure it out, I'm choosing for you. And I nominate Alistor as leader of Titans North. Congratulations."

The two stood in shocked silence until Alistor shook himself out of it and shook Robin's hand. "Thank you, Robin. I'll do my best."

Robin nodded. "I know you will." Then he turned to Herald. "You'll make an excellent leader someday, Herald. And one day you'll be leading a team of your own."

Herald smiled at the recognition. "Thanks Robin." Then he looked at Alistor and grinned. "I guess that's that." He held out his hand. "Packs?"

Alistor smiled back. "Packs." He shook Herald's hand. "Next time the city's in danger, we'll be ready."

* * *

**Now they have an official leader! Mwahahaha!**

**Anyway, I hope you all liked it! I'll see you all next time and remember to review!**


	18. Soda

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Mentos for that matter!**

**In response to an anonymous question, I didn't make Atlanta. My girlfriend did. Yes I realize how corny that is, no I don't care.**

* * *

Alistor was starting to feel worried about his decision. Earlier that day, Beast Boy and Cyborg had come to him pleading for help. Starfire was gathering all of the girl Titans for an entire day of shopping. And she wanted the two of them to come to carry bags.

So the two went to Alistor, begging for him to let them hide out at Titans North for the day. Alistor had agreed, mainly because Kole was invited to the trip and she was forcing a very reluctant Jericho to go with her and with the two of them gone, Alistor didn't want to be underhanded.

At least Jericho wouldn't be alone. Starfire and Jinx were making Robin and Kid Flash go too.

That left Alistor, Herald, Gnarrk, Cyborg, and Beast Boy to look after Drift City. But there wasn't any crime happening. So the five of them sat around the Common Room completely bored…until Beast Boy decided to try an experiment.

Hence Alistor's worry.

After running to the store, the five of them were gathered around a bottle of soda and a packet of Mentos.

Herald looked at Beast Boy skeptically. "So why are we doing this?"

"Cause it'll be fun, dude!" Beast Boy replied. "I saw it on TV once and it was awesome." He opened the soda and poured the candy in before quickly shutting it again. They all watched as the soda bubbled and fizzed until it looked like it was going to burst out of the bottle.

Then Beast Boy grinned. "Hey Al, catch!" He pointed the bottle at the Titans North leader and uncapped it. The soda blasted out of the bottle and doused Alistor from head to toe.

While Alistor stood there dripping, the others burst out laughing. Herald gave Beast Boy a high five while Cyborg and Gnarrk tried keeping each other steady while they laughed.

Alistor looked at the group evilly. "You realize," he took his hat off and shook the soda off of it, "that this means war."

* * *

Kole and Jericho walked into the Titans North Tower. Jericho's arms were loaded with bags and boxes. As they walked, Kole chatted about the trip while Jericho struggled under the mountain of things he was holding.

Halfway through a sentence, she stopped and looked at Jericho. "Does the floor feel sticky to you?"

Jericho looked down at the floor and lifted his foot a few times. Sure enough, his foot stuck a little. "And what's on the wall?" Kole asked. She reached out to touch a stain only to withdraw her hand quickly. "Eww! It's all sticky.

Now curious, the two walked into the Common Room. They were greeted by the sight of Alistor, Herald, Gnarrk, Cyborg, and Beast Boy sprawled out on the couch in exhaustion and covered in soda. Around them were dozens of empty soda bottles and Mentos wrappers.

Kole glared at them as she realized what happened. "You guys are so cleaning this up!"

The five boys all shared a look and smirked. Herald opened an escape portal as Beast Boy prepared their last bottle.

* * *

**Hahaha! I bet you can't think of what happened next. :)**

**I enjoyed writing this chapter! But it's my girlfriend who gave me the idea.**

**I hope you liked it and please remember to review. (bows)**


	19. Together

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

* * *

It was night out and Alistor was on one of his walks. It was snowing lightly so he was looking up into the sky and watching the snowflakes fall.

His schedule had filled up since he became leader of the team so he didn't have as much free time as he used to. In fact he didn't have time to do much of anything anymore. He had to postpone his cooking lessons and it wasn't possible for him to go on walks anymore.

He cast his eyes to the snow covered ground in front of him. It also meant he had no time to see her. She'd been on his mind a lot recently. He knew the others wouldn't approve, but he couldn't help it. He felt emotions he didn't even know he had when she was around.

Sadness overtook him. But now that he was leader…

Looking up, he realized he had wandered to the one place he wanted to be. The first few floors were dark, but on the two upper floors, there was a light on next to the fire escape. But he wasn't sure if he had the heart to go up there.

"Hey." A low feminine voice suddenly said from behind him.

Shocked out of his thoughts, Alistor whirled around to see her blue eyes level with his. Seeing it was her, Alistor relaxed. "Atlanta. You scared me."

Atlanta rolled her eyes. "What's up, Ali?" She asked, using her nickname for him. "I usually can't sneak up on you like that." She wasn't her usual flirty self. She knew there was something on his mind.

The two stood there in silence before Alistor finally said, "We should probably talk."

Atlanta shivered. "Then we should probably head inside." It wasn't until then that Alistor realized that she was only wearing her pajamas.

The blue mage smiled. "Right." He said, taking her hand. Without needing to say the spell, the two started floating into the air and over to the fire escape.

Once they were both inside, Alistor sat on the couch and Atlanta stood in front of him. "Time to spill." The villainess said bluntly. "What's wrong?"

Alistor smiled weakly. "As I'm sure you know I now hold the title of Titan leader."

Atlanta rolled her eyes again. "Everyone knows that. You've put a lot of those wannabes in their places. Speaking of which, there's been this sleaze bag that's been hanging around here lately. Think you can get rid of him for me? Every time I try he just comes back."

Alistor stared at her blankly. "Please be serious, Atlanta." He sighed. "With my new position, I've received new responsibilities…And new roles." His voice lowered to a whisper. "I must act like a Titan leader. And a Titan leader does not spend his evenings with thieves. No matter how charming they may be."

Despite his attempt to lighten the mood, it didn't seem to work.

Atlanta looked at him deadly serious. "So you're just going to stop coming to see me. Just like that?" She turned away from him. "So I'll just be another villain. Is that it?"

Alistor got up and stood in front of Atlanta. She kept her face blank, but he could tell she felt hurt. "But I'm not like the others." Atlanta raised an eyebrow and Alistor felt his face growing warm. "This may sound odd, but I feel like we've…connected. And I don't want to stop seeing you just because things have gotten a bit busier."

A look of surprise crossed Atlanta's face as she realized what he was getting at. "So what are you trying to say?" The sultry growl had returned to her voice. Now she was going to play with him.

Alistor gulped. His face was more red than blue at this point. He removed his hat and started playing with the brim. "What I'm saying is…is that I…well we-."

Atlanta giggled at his attempts. "Well this might be interesting." She mused aloud. Leaning in, she caught his lips with her own. After a moment, she pulled back to look at a very flustered Alistor.

She laughed as he shook himself out of his stupor. "A Titan for a boyfriend." She said with a mischievous smile. "I like the idea."

Alistor smiled back at her. He took hold of her hand. "I was also wondering…maybe our jobs don't need to be a problem. Maybe you could…" He let the sentence hang in the air.

"What? Join the Titans?" Atlanta scoffed. "I like you, but that's not happening. I'm a thief, plain and simple."

Alistor sighed in defeat. "Very well then. But don't think I'll be letting you off easily if I catch you committing any crimes."

"Oh?" Atlanta said slowly. She ran hand across his cheek and smiled at him. "Not even if I say 'Please'?"

Alistor tried to stutter a response, but Atlanta silenced him with another kiss. "Mercy." Atlanta whispered after they parted.

Alistor looked at her through his daze. "I beg your pardon?"

Atlanta draped her arms around him. "My name. It's Mercy Blake." She didn't give him time to answer before they were kissing again.

Suddenly, Alistor thought being leader didn't seem so bad.

* * *

**Yes, yes I know. This was terribly fluffy. But it seemed like it needed to happen.**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Remember to review!**


	20. Work

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

**Sorry for the entire week of no updates. I had two term papers that took priority.**

* * *

They were exhausted. For the past four days they had to respond to crime after crime, one after another. It seemed like the moment they stepped foot back into the Tower, the alarm went off again. And it was wearing on them.

Jericho plopped down on the couch unceremoniously. He didn't even have the energy to sign anything. He just hoped the alarm wouldn't go off again. Next to him, Kole groaned and sat down.

"I swear if Torch tries robbing that bank _again _I'm not even going to take the time to send him to prison." She said hotly.

"Now, now Kole." Alistor chided, although there wasn't any force in his voice. "We can't talk like that." With a sigh, he sat down at the kitchen table and sipped a cup of hot chocolate. "Although I do wish Atlanta would have taken it easier on the jewelry stores." He muttered.

"Did you say something?" Herald asked with a raised eyebrow. He had an icepack on his head to help the headache that was forming. "I couldn't hear you over the mumbling."

Alistor didn't even have the energy to jump in shock. "Nothing, just thinking out loud."

Oddly, Gnarrk was the only one who didn't seem tired or worn out. He just sat at the table while munching on a melon.

'_How are you not tired?'_ Jericho managed to sign, groggily.

Gnarrk looked at him and shrugged. "Gnarrk." Then he went back to eating.

Alistor chuckled a little. "I guess this is the price of being heroes. Deciding that he would while he could, he stood up to go to bed and try to get some sleep. Then the alarm went off…again.

They all groaned. Looks like sleep would have to wait.

* * *

**I know it's short, but my muses have been split up into a few different stories I've been thinking of writing.**

**See you next time!**


	21. Season's Greeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

* * *

Alistor and Herald were just coming back from patrol, shaking snow off themselves. A huge snowstorm had hit Drift City, so the two had decided to head back early. Not even villains were crazy enough to wander around in a blizzard like that.

They were talking about making some soup to warm themselves up when they heard a jingling noise coming from the Common Room.

The two froze.

"Did you hear that?" Herald asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I did." Alistor replied, looking confused. They listened as the jingling sound went through the hall again. "Are those bells?" He asked.

"I think so." Herald replied slowly.

The two looked at the Common Room door before slowly creeping over. They shared a look before opening it. What they saw stopped the two in their tracks.

The entire room looked like it had been attacked by decorations. There were wreaths and Christmas lights everywhere along with a giant Christmas tree in the center of the room that was decked from top to bottom in lights and ornaments. There were even large crystal snowflakes hanging from the ceiling.

Then movement caught their eye. In one corner of the room stood Gnarrk and Jericho. Gnarrk was dressed in a red Santa Clause outfit, complete with a hat, and Jericho was in a bright green elf costume with bells sewed to the elbows and shoes that jingled every time he moved. Which explained the noise they heard.

At the sight of Alistor and Herald, the two Titans sprang at them. Gnarrk grabbed Herald and shook him, shouting, "Gnarrk! Gnarrk!" with a panicked look in his eyes.

Jericho ran up to Alistor and started frantically signing something, his eyes wide with fear. The bells on his arms jingling like crazy.

"Slow down, Jericho." Alistor said. "I can't keep up."

Jericho took a deep breath and slowed down, but there was still a frantic look in his eyes. '_Get out of here!'_ He signed. '_Quickly, before she comes-.'_ He suddenly stopped. His eyes widened as he saw something behind Alistor. Next to him, Gnarrk had also frozen.

Suddenly afraid, Alistor and Herald slowly turned around to see Kole standing behind them with a sickly sweet smile on her face and her hands behind her back. She was wearing an elf costume just like Jericho's except she also wore a pointy green hat that split near the top, where more bells hung from the points.

"You're home early." She said sweetly.

Herald looked around uncomfortably. "Yeah. There's a blizzard going on out there, so we decided to cut patrol short." Then he gestured at the decorated room. "Did you do this?"

Kole nodded. "Yup! This is going to be my first Christmas outside the North Pole. So I wanted to go all out." Her grin widened. "Speaking of which, I had an idea while you were out." She pulled her hands out from behind her back. "We're going to make a Christmas card!"

The color drained from Alistor and Herald's faces at what Kole was holding. In one had she held a reindeer outfit, with antlers and a fake red nose. In the other was a snowman costume complete with a top hat, broom, and wooden pipe.

Alistor gulped. "They look very…nice." He cast a panicked look at Herald. "B-but we should really go back on patrol."

"Yeah!" Herald agreed hurriedly. "I'm pretty sure I saw some shady guys hanging around a bank earlier. We should really go check that out."

The two about ran past Kole, but she just grabbed their shoulders and stopped their progress. Her sickly sweet grin had returned to her face. "I'm sure everything is fine." Her voice was light, but there was a hint of fierceness in it. "Like you said, there's a blizzard out there. I'm sure everything will be fine."

The two glanced at the costumes, then at Gnarrk and Jericho, who were miserably watching the scene unfold in their own outfits. They had to figure a way out of this.

As if reading their minds, Kole tightened her grip on them, her smile never leaving. "Now why don't you get dressed?" She held up their costumes again. "We have a picture to take."

Their screams mingled with the howling winds of the snowstorm.

* * *

Cyborg was flipping through the mail when his eye caught a decorated card. "What's this?" The words 'Season's Greetings from Titans North' were printed on the front. Opening it, Cyborg busted out laughing at the picture inside. This caught the attention of Robin and Beast Boy. The two walked over to look at the card and immediately started laughing with him.

"Dude!" Beast Boy said between laughs. "Is that Alistor? And Herald?"

Even Robin couldn't contain his laughter. "Look at Gnarrk and Jericho." Another look at the picture sent him into another fit of laughter.

In the photo, were the Titans North members standing in front of a Christmas tree in different costumes. Gnarrk was on the left, with one hand raised in a wave, in a Santa outfit. Next to him stood Jericho, who was blushing a very bright shade of red in his elf costume with Kole next to him, her arm looped through his. After her was Herald in the reindeer costume. The antlers perched on his head had bells tied to them. His arms were crossed as he looked down at the fake red nose on his face. Last was Alistor in the white snowman costume. Instead of his staff, he held a broom. He wore a top hat on his head and he had a wooden pipe in his mouth. Kole's smile was the only one that wasn't strained.

As Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy continued laughing, they didn't notice Starfire creeping up behind them with Raven slowly trailing behind.

"What a marvelous idea." Starfire said, causing the three Titans to freeze. Turing around, their jaws dropped.

Starfire was in a Mrs. Clause outfit, with a Santa hat on her head. Behind her, Raven was begrudgingly in her elf costume. She was trying her very best not to run to her room to get herself out of the ridiculous outfit.

The three boys gulped nervously, sweat beading their foreheads as Starfire held up costumes for them. "Friend Kole told me about her idea for the card of Christmas. Shall we make one of our own?"

* * *

**So I'm in a Christmas mood. Sue me. And I took WAY too much joy in writing this.**

**I hope you all liked it and remember…PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
